


弓凛/结界空荡荡 魅魔在人间

by sangeyueliang



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangeyueliang/pseuds/sangeyueliang
Summary: 迅速脑嗨产物，未捉虫发现我是真的爱肉（不仅爱，还爱造），对，老色批说的就是我ps.感觉没有那种很欲的气氛，果然是我太菜了
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 4





	弓凛/结界空荡荡 魅魔在人间

“Archer，看！”刚出浴的少女全身只裹着一条浴巾，兴奋地站在落地镜前转着圈，白皙的长腿伸出去又退回来，“呐，很长很漂亮对吧！”

Archer坐在凛身后的沙发上睁一只眼闭一只眼地看着镜子中的凛:“的确很符合我的心意”，天旋地转，Archer轻轻抬起双腿，把左腿小腿放在眼前吻了一下，“要是它们盘在我的腰上不是更好吗？”

“你……你干什么？！”凛后悔了，她的浴巾底下什么都没有穿，被架起的双腿露出粉嫩的私处，浴巾飘落在地上，Archer毫不费力的就把凛给看光了。

手抚摸上肌肤细腻的小腹，引来身下人的阵阵颤抖，凛咬着下嘴唇瞪着眼看他，他却更加肆意妄为地作乱起来，粗糙的指腹游戏般地打着圈，轻巧地滑向为他敞开的私处。“做了这么多次还是不习惯吗，凛”他慵懒的声音对凛有着奇妙的魅惑作用，“我做什么……凛应该很清楚吧”

该死！弱点全被他拿捏住了，慵懒的声线，魅惑的单闭眼，不缺女人的样貌，富有技巧性的挑逗。凛只觉得她的脸已经红的和熟透的番茄没什么两样，这杀千刀的男人！

手指已经进入到了温热的穴口，凛扬起脖颈却只能发出细小的呻吟。骨节分明的手指上上下下的到处乱碰，凛快要处在神志不清的边缘了。啊啊，明明知道自己的敏感点，还这样不要脸若即若离，放电的快感只在特定的时候才会施舍般的降临。鬼知道凛有多想让Archer给她无尽的快感，但世家大小姐的矜持终究让凛保持不甘心的沉默。

“想要吗？凛”Archer钢灰色的眼睛半眯着，一副看好戏的样子，接着，他俯身用嘴贴着凛发红的耳朵压低了声音说“说出来就给你”荷尔蒙在凛的耳边爆炸，呼出的热气让凛忍不住皱起了眉。世界上怎么可以有这么性感的男人？！凛不禁大骂老天，这场面，到底谁是Master，谁是Servant啊！

“嗯？想要吗？凛”Archer张嘴咬了咬凛的耳尖，一阵战栗像暴风一样刮遍了凛全身，她快要坚持不住了。她似乎已经可以理解那些沉迷于美色肉体的昏君了，有这样一个“行走的荷尔蒙”在眼前，这……这谁把持的住啊？！

“别……别这样……”凛转过头去想躲避Archer的魅惑攻击。“是吗？”Archer“人畜无害”地装无辜，“可是凛吸地好紧啊，你听”Archer试着抽动手指，“啧啧”的水声显得格外淫靡。

Archer慢慢地把头往下移，撕咬了一口勾人心魄的锁骨后来到凛的乳间。“乖，听我的，说想要”他说话时嘴唇贴着肌肤，胸口的肌肤能够清楚的感知到他说话时的震动。凛的乳尖不自觉的充血挺立，突起的两点在凛看来刺眼无比，在Archer眼里却是让凛全军覆没的不二法门。

空出来的那只手拇指和食指并用揉搓乳尖，向上拽又往下压，白嫩的乳房在Archer的大手里被肆意玩弄，变成各种各样的形状。“凛，不想要吗？”美妙的快感占据了上风，仅存丝毫的理性还是没办法让凛顺利说出“想要”这两个字，但凛自己也不敢保证后面会发生什么，她只得羞红了脸用细若蚊足的声音来满足Archer的心意。

“嗯……想……想要……”声音虽然越来越弱，但凛敢保证Archer绝对听见了这句话。不可否认Archer的确听到了这句话，可是心中压抑不住的兽性让他有意地捉弄凛“我听不到，声音大点”凛快要崩溃了，她才知道Archer可以不要脸到这种程度，她咽了下口水，颤着娇弱的声音羞耻地开口“我想要Archer……”

Archer似乎满意地点了点头，却又语出惊人“再来一遍，凛，我没听够”“……”凛微张着小嘴茫然地看着Archer，脑子里全是令咒，刚想用令咒强制命令Archer时才猛地发觉现在已经不是圣杯战争的期间了。凛气急败坏，凛无可奈何。凛被迫服从Archer“我想要……想要Archer”

Archer宠溺地用食指刮了一下凛的鼻梁，溺爱又慵懒的声线更加让凛找不着北“凛真听话，这才乖啊”凛的脑子一片空白，“啊呜啊呜”地说不出话来，Archer一把抱起凛，让她分开双腿坐在自己的腿上，分开的双腿使得Archer的手指又更近几分，凛软绵地趴在Archer怀里，被搅动的疼了也只会轻咬他一口。

等Archer的耐力燃烧殆尽后，他把被绞吸的手指抽了出来，扶着凛的腰让凛分开双膝跪在他的大腿两侧，一手围着凛的后腰，另一只手去解自己的皮带。“不要……不要”凛呜咽着求饶起来，磨蹭着双膝想要逃离这禁锢她的方寸之地，“咔哒”Archer一把把皮带随意扔在了地上，双手摁着凛的胯把她往下压。

前端只是刚刚进入穴口，凛就疼的开始哭泣，搭在Archer肩膀上的小手在Archer进去的那一瞬间死命地掐他结实的肌肉，留下一个个红色的指甲印。在前端全部没入后，Archer停了下来，凛天真的以为这就结束了而放松了身体，可Archer只是把她往前抱了一下缩短了两人之间的距离，他把凛的大腿向外搬开了一个角度，重新将手摁在凛的胯上。突然一发力，粗大的茎身全部插进了凛的身体。

“啊——”凛的身体比大脑更先作出反应，还没等凛完全感知到体内的硬物，尖叫就滚出了喉咙，“哈啊哈啊……”凛被迫睁大了双眼，泪水一滴接一滴地向外淌，她躬着背，额头靠在Archer的肩膀上大口大口地喘气。

此时的Archer也没好到哪里去，被温暖湿热包裹的感觉冲昏了他的头脑，他浑身上下都细胞都叫嚣着要拥有更多。他抓着凛的细腰上下摇动，咬着圆润的肩头才没有让自己完全丧失理智。硬物一次次进出，茎身上满是透明的水渍，凛也在同时尝到了快感。在能够适应体内的作乱节奏后，凛抱紧了Archer放任自己的腰跟随节奏移动。

下身的动作速度加快，小穴被一次次贯穿，上端隐秘的开口也要被猛烈的进攻给打开了。两个人疯狂地吻在了一起，撕咬对方的嘴唇，勾勒出牙齿的轮廓，内壁，舌，全部标记上自己的记号。直到凛的嘴角有一丝血迹，Archer恋恋不舍地放开眼前的唇，待凛喘地差不多了时舔上了嘴角，把血迹咽入口中，接着，又是一个深吻。

Archer突然加快了动作，又狠狠地抽插了几次后撞开的凛的宫口，抵着深处的软肉射了出来。凛只感到一阵晕厥。“嗯……”不知道过了多久，凛才慢慢地恢复了意识，她低头去看沙发，却看见了交合在一起的下身，上面还混有白色的和透明的不明液体，她又向上看，看见了Archer凌乱的银发。

“呜……”凛羞红了脸，刚才的记忆她全部想起来了，这样也太丢人了，自己居然晕倒在Archer的怀里，以后肯定会被Archer笑话的吧，那又怎么样，还不是他用力过猛，不懂得手下留情，又不是自己的错……

在凛胡思乱想放飞自我时，雾气散尽，客厅里竟然冷了起来。Archer一手托住凛的臀部一手抱着凛的腰来到了卧室。凛为了自己不掉下去，盘在Archer腰间的双腿无意识的夹紧，身体也情不自禁地靠近了Archer。她身体的温热隔着礼装传到Archer身上，又让他失去几分理智，更别提凛盘在他腰间的双腿。

上二楼时要走楼梯，瘦弱的臂膀向上缠着Archer的脖颈，小嘴微微喘气将气息扑打在Archer的颈侧，Archer侧头去看她，只见凛的脸色是不正常的潮红，双眼无神，蓝色的瞳孔里失去了往日的神采，眼角微红，还有泪水留下的痕迹。上楼梯动作大点时，凛就会更靠近Archer一点，小脑袋埋进他厚实的胸膛寻找依偎来获得安全感。

来到卧室后Archer只觉得自己隐藏的兽性和施虐欲被毫无保留的激发了。他一脚把门踹上，把凛堵在冰冷的墙壁和自己中间，凛接受不了冰冰凉的墙壁，腰自动向前拱了出来，这更方便了Archer，想再来一次，可凛不干了，踢着腿要Archer放她下来。

Archer烦躁地皱了皱眉，用力一顶。本来就深入凛体内的茎身又进一步，顶在宫口上随时都能进去把凛射满“别闹”他的嗓音低沉嘶哑，让凛多了一分惧怕。“呜……”凛仰头娇吟，乖乖地停了下来“轻……轻一点”

Archer才不管那么多，他的每一次抽插都要先退出来在插进去。“啊——不要”凛显然禁不住这么激烈地动作，她抱住Archer的头，紧紧地用腿缠住Archer腰，生怕自己会掉下去。Archer对于凛的这一举动很是欣喜，他张口咬住眼前晃动的粉嫩乳尖，用舌尖挑逗，用牙齿研磨，让凛浑身颤抖。

小腹……好奇怪啊……凛脑子里昏昏沉沉，只有这一个想法，但下身的冲撞实在是太强烈了，她只得伏在Archer肩头拼命抑制自己的尖叫。不知道又过了多久，在凛快要昏过去的时候她恍恍惚惚地听到了Archer戏谑的声音“潮吹了啊～凛”潮吹……了啊……凛在心里想，无法顾及Archer欠揍的声音，浑浑噩噩地再一次失去了意识。

“哈啊哈啊……”凛是被闷醒的，她睁眼时什么都没看见，除了Archer小麦色的胸肌，她用手戳了一下，发现Archer动静全无，便想爬起来离他远点。但她失败了，她的腰被Archer给围住了，腿也是。试着动一下躯干，却发现有什么东西埋藏在小腹，凛轻轻地掀开被子一角:两个人全裸着抱在一起，他的阴茎还插在自己的体内。

凛无奈地叹了口气，想要躺下，却没注意Archer正睁开了眼看她“醒了啊，凛”还附赠了一记深顶。“啊……Archer……别这样！”凛被顶地腰肢一软，无意识地抬了抬腰。“不错”“嗯？”凛挣扎着想要下床，却被Archer抱着翻了个身继续做，凛知道自己无处可逃，也只好配合他的动作讨好他似的和他一起动。

体内律动的节奏突然变快了，他……要射了……凛喘着气望向Archer，艰难地开口“Archer……不要……不要射在里面……”“嗯？别什么？”Archer“好心”地放慢了速度让凛有多余的力气说话。“别射在里面……会……会怀孕的……”“啊～凛是想怀孕啊～”他戏谑地看着凛，嘴角是恶劣至极的笑容，速度又加快到原来，甚至更甚。

“别曲解我的意思……”凛因为汗水的原因闭上一只眼，声音也变得颤抖起来“总之……就是不准射在里面……听懂了吗”凛用尽了全身上下都最后一点力气，又不争气地眼前一黑。同时，Archer粗暴地撞开凛的子宫，咬着凛的锁骨悉数射进了凛的宫内。

“真是柔弱啊……凛”Archer把还没恢复意识的凛抱在了怀里，像小猫喝水一样轻吻凛的眼睑，“不过这才有意思是吧，你说呢～凛～”


End file.
